


In the kitchen

by showkifamily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Yoo Kihyun, Pregnant Sex, Showki, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, cock riding, mention of joohyuk - Freeform, mention of wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: Kihyun is such a tease
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	In the kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut guys,. so bear with me :)

Today was such a terrible day for Hyunwoo. Firstly, one of his co-worker Eunkwang spilled a steaming hot coffee on his shirt during lunch. Thankfully, Hyunwoo has a spare shirt he kept in his office drawer. Kihyun was right after all, he should always keep spare clothes in case of emergency.

The second mishap happened few hours before going home. His boss called him to do another monthly report which he need to submit that day. Hyunwoo swear he had lost all his braincell doing the task in such a short time.

The third of course during his ride back home. Every working day, exactly at 6 pm, there will be traffic jam on his way home. Hyunwoo will purposely go home at 5pm to avoid the traffic, yet today because of additional task from his boss, Hyunwoo had to stuck for at least an hour.

1,5 hour later, Hyunwoo felt relieve he could already saw his house from a far. The house he shared with his beautiful husband Kihyun. The man truly is an amazing human being, Hyunwoo could swear whatever mishap he felt that day, he totally forgot them all once he saw Kihyun.

Hyunwoo first met Kihyun 7 years ago during collage. Hyunwoo was a senior and Kihyun was just a freshman. Kihyun is what everyone called a nerd. Round glasses and thick books he always bring along everywhere even during his lunch time. At first, Hyunwoo didn’t feel anything towards the younger. That until his bestfriend Hoseok kept talking about him. Without Hyunwoo realise, they ended up being friends. The seven of them, Hyunwoo, Jooheon, Hoseok, Kihyun, Minhyuk , Hyungwon and Changkyun spend most of their free time together.

_“So, I heard Jooheon and Minhyuk is dating.” Hyunwoo said out of the blue._

_“Huh? Yeah Hyung. Minhyuk told me yesterday. Honestly, I wasn’t that surprised.” Kihyun said, slightly chukled his eyes not leaving the book he currently reading._

_“What about you then, Hyung? Are you currently interested in someone?” Kihyun added. Eyes now looking straight to Hyunwoo._

_“Yes I am. But I don’t think he has any feeling for me.”_

_“oh, okay then.” Kihyun answer, his eyes now staring at his feet. Hyunwoo could swear he saw Kihyun expression changed. He looks sad or disappointed. Maybe. Just maybe Kihyun likes him too. And that’s when Hyunwoo gather his courage to tell Kihyun how he feels._

_“Ki, I like you.”_

_“Huh? What did you say Hyung?”_

_“I like you. Like a lot. I can’t help but feel jealous whenever you are with Hoseok. I understand if you don’t like me back. But can we please at least still be friend?” Hyunwoo said, now he is the one who’s looking at his feet. He feels ready if Kihyun gonna reject him._

_“Ppabo. I like you too Hyung. Also, Hoseok is Changkyun’s boyfriend.” Kihyun let out a small giggle._

_“what? Really? Why don’t I know that?” “Well, Son Hyunwoo, if you could stop being jealous, you could clearly see that they are a thing.” Hyunwoo laugh. He is stupid indeed._

_“Ki, can I kiss you?”_

_“sure hyung.”_

And that’s how they got their first kiss. Hyunwoo can still remember how he felt that day when he kissed Kihyun. His stomach flutters and heartbeat racing. And Hyunwoo can still feel that even today. 7 years later, 3 years into their marriage.

Hyunwoo dragged his tired body inside. He quickly put his shoes in the shoe rack and hang his coat in the back of the door. His eyes then wander around the house, looking for his husband. And what he saw made his breath hitched. If he has a heart condition, Hyunwoo was sure he would have been dead at the spot.

He saw Kihyun in the kitchen across the living room busy preparing dinner. But that’s not the surprising part. He saw Kihyun wearing one of his white dress shirt which is too big for him. The shirt ended just below his perky ass. And to make things worse, he saw Kihyun bending to get stuff from bottom cabinet. If Hyunwoo was not a decent man, he would have fucked his pregnant husband right there.

Yes, Kihyun is currently 6 month pregnant. His belly already shown almost a full bump and Hyunwoo thinks it makes him looks cute and sexy at the same time. Not to mention his slightly perky breast. Oh, how thinking about that could already make Hyunwoo hard.

He slowly walk closer to kihyun. And wrap his arms around the later’s waist. Kihyun smell amazing. He smells like vanilla cookies which makes Hyunwoo wants to eat him.

“Oh Babe, you surprised me. Can you say something when you get inside the house.“ Kihyun said, body slightly leaning to his husband’s embrace.

“I did say something baby. But you were too occupied with cooking or well, bending your amazing body so that everyone who walk in the door can almost see your sweet hole. Did you do that on purpose?” Hyunwoo voice become dangerously low. He knows it will make Kihyun weak.

He then sneaked his hand to play with Kihyun’s nipple. Perky pink nipple. Which is dripping milk now that he is pregnant.

“ah, babe, stop.” Kihyun said tried to hold his moan. He needs to finish making the dinner.

Hyunwoo however not gonna listen. He is already hard and dinner is the last thing in his mind. He wants Kihyun. He needs him now and he is not gonna wait. His right hand keep abusing Kihyun’s nipple. His lips now sucking Kihyun’s neck, leaving mark all over. “Mine.” he mumbled in between.

And Kihyun lost it the moment Hyunwoo’s hand travel to his ass, kneading his cheeks. He grinded his ass on Hyunwoo’s bulge. He smirked. Maybe he intended for this to happened. Maybe he purposedly bend his body when he heard Hyunwoo’s car pulled into the driveway. And he certainly not gonna regret it.

“baby, why are you wearing my shirt?” Hyunwoo said lips still sucking Kihyun’s sensitive neck.

“i..i miss yo..youu. ahh hyung.” Kihyun said in between his moan. He is so wet right now. And he needs Hyunwoo so much. He needs Hyunwoo’s huge cocks in him. Ripping him apart. Fucking him so deep and mercilessly until he can’t walk tomorrow.

“oh Ki, you’re such a tease.” Hyunwoo’s hand now dangerously close to Kihyun’s wet hole. Slightly rubbing outside his rim.

“ahh hyung, please. Ahh.. I can’t take it anymore.. ahh.. please just .. fuck me hyung.”

“I want you to ride me baby.” Hyunwoo whispered to Kihyun’s ear. Finger still playing on Kihyun’s entrance.

Without being told twice, Kihyun sat himself on top of Hyunwoo. His delicate hand wrap around Hyunwoo’s monstrous cock before positioning it toward his entrance.

“wait baby, we need lube or at least suck me first. It’s gonna hurt..”

Kihyun kiss his husband and seductively whispered on his lips. “I want you raw and hard babe.”

Kihyun then slightly lift himself up and lowered himself once Hyunwoo’s cock inside. He let out what Hyunwoo’s called as ‘the sexiest moan’ as he felt himself suddenly so full with Hyunwoo’s cock inside him. It was painful yet pleasuring. He waited few seconds to adjust himself. Before starting to bounce his body up and down. He couldn’t stop letting out moan and sometimes arching his back to readjust the angle.

Hyunwoo’s hand roaming all around the younger’s body. First it was on both side of Kihyun’s thigh softly caressing the soft skin. Then it moved to Kihyun’s sensitive nipple. Playing with it as it dripping with milk. When Hyunwoo felt that Kihyun is getting tired, his hand moved to Kihyun’s hip to held him steady. His eyes never leave Kihyun. He kept staring at the beautiful man on top of him. Kihyun looks so ethereal. His milky white skin which now covered with sweat, his breast and nipple which now dripping with milk, his bump that felt tense during sex, his sweet yet sexy moan, his soft delicate hand that rested on Hyunwoo’s chest to give balance him, everything looks so perfect. Hyunwoo wouldn’t trade it with anything in this entire world. And if they haven’t married for 3 years, Kihyun would think him as a douche bag for feeling so lucky to have Kihyun whenever they’re having sex.

“Babe, I’m close. Ngghh…”

Hyunwoo instinctively placed his hand on Kihyun’s waist and bounce him, his hip also buckle up and down as he felt his orgasm near too.

With one hard trust they both come together. Hyunwoo slowly sit himself, cock still inside Kihyun and hand rested on Kihyun’s back to hold him so that he wont fall. His body lunges forward to give his husband a kiss. This time a sweet one. No lust. Just a pure love and affection.

“I can’t believe we’ve been married for 3 years and never had sex in the kitchen.” Kihyun said breaking the kiss. Hyunwoo let out a laugh.

“That’s because you grow up in conservative family who think sex could only happen in the bed room.”

“urgh, I hate you Son Hyunwoo.”

“I love you too babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I'd appreciate if you can leave a comment. Let me know if its good or bad :D


End file.
